The Return of Callie
by daughterofathena2
Summary: A few weeks after Callie left, Stef gets a call about a girl matching Callie's age and description turning up in a hospital in LA. Stef is determined to catch whomever landed Callie there, but for now Callie is being returned home. Some Brallie, and Lexi is present in this story so lets just pretend she never left shall we?Rated T for some language/violence.
1. Chapter 1

The return of Callie ch 1  
Stef got off the phone both relieved and worried. She decided she was going to wait until everybody got home to tell the news. Callie had been found in Los Angeles, California. Stef was worried because although Callie had been found alive she was beaten up and bruised all over her body. She had an idea of who might have done this to Callie, he moved there after the trial, that's where he went to college. But again she would wait until tonight to tell Lena and the others.  
When Lena got home she noticed her wife Stef was not herself  
"What's wrong"  
"I have some news but we need to wait until everybody gets home". Lena was a little perplexed at this but didn't ask any more questions.  
Brandon was driving home, thinking about Callie and why she left. He was also thinking about Jude who would barely glance at him. He wished Callie hadn't left, though he thought he understood her reasons. She left because if my moms found out what we did then she and Jude would get kicked out of the house, and that was why Jude wasn't talking to him too and why he couldn't answer everybody's questions on why would Callie leave. Brandon sighed as he turned into the driveway. When he walked into the house he heard his mom say  
"Who is home?"  
"It's Brandon!" Answered Brandon as he put his bag down, I wonder what mom is doing home.  
"Come sit in the living room we need to have a family meeting." Brandon sat and started texting.  
Jesus and Lexi were walking down the beach holding hands when Jesus got a text from Brandon telling him to come home ASAP he made a quick reply asking why and got an immediate reply to that. Lexi looked at him with a question in her face  
"Stef and Lena want me home for a family meeting, I don't know why but Brandon thinks it might be about Callie."  
"Let me come with you!" Jesus nodded and together they headed back to the Fosters.  
Mariana was with Jude helping him with his math homework. She noticed that ever since Callie left Jude started hanging out with her a lot. She didn't mind, Jude was a good kid, but it made her sad to think that he had lost the one person who made him feel safe. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out and looked at a text message from Brandon. "Pack up your stuff we gotta go home. Family meeting. She left out the part about Brandon thinking that it has something to do with Callie because she didn't want to get his hopes up. Jude looked confused but he did as he was told.  
When everybody was home Stef gathered them in the living room.  
"A few hours ago, I got a phone call from an old friend of mine who works in LA, California. She told me that a girl matching Callie's age and description was found dumped on the side of the road, she was admitted to the hospital." Stef was about to say more when Brandon interrupted, "what happened to her?" Stef took a moment before replying.  
"Callie was attacked, raped and beaten to an inch of her life." Stef looked around the room. Jude and Mariana looked shocked, Brandon had his head in his hands, Lena and Lexi were crying and Jesus was comforting her.  
"I'm having Callie transferred to the same hospital where I got treated, she should be there in a few days. Meanwhile I am going to do everything I can to find her attacker." Everybody slowly left the room quietly, all in shock or scared for Callie.  
The next day Brandon was walking to class when Thalia came up behind him  
"Why didn't you answer my text messages and why are Mariana and Lexi acting differently?" to get his ex girlfriend to shut up he explained the situation  
"They found Callie barely alive because she was beaten and raped by some perp. Thalia was surprised and a little flustered.  
"I hope that she will be ok." said Thalia.  
"I have to get to class." And he went off in the opposite direction that Thalia was headed in. At the end of the day Brandon noticed that at least Thalia had kept what he told her to herself.  
The next day Callie was transferred and Stef went to visit her, Brandon wanted to go too but Lena didn't want to let any of the kids miss a day of midterms.  
Callie woke up in a new white room and noticed Stef was standing at the foot of her bed. She was still in a lot of pain and couldn't move.  
"Do you know who did this to you?" She nodded and tried to speak but Stef interrupted her,  
"Was it Liam?" Callie nodded again but didn't try to speak.  
"Don't worry Callie that son of a bitch is going to jail for the rest of his life!" Callie then fell asleep and was grateful that the painkillers were working. When she woke up again she saw Brandon sitting beside her bed. He looked at her,  
"Why did you leave?"She avoided the question  
"Where's Stef?"  
"She went with my dad to LA to try and find Liam." Callie was happy at this, because she was tired of being scared of Liam especially since he landed her here.  
"Where's Jude?"  
"Taking an art midterm, I'm the only person not in school today because my music excuses me from taking an art class." Callie kept thinking about how she needed to explain to Jude why she left. Brandon seemed to read her mind  
"Jude knows why." Callie noticed that he wasn't happy  
"I'm sorry for leaving, Brandon."  
"At the wedding when we..." He stopped when he heard footsteps. Lena walked in  
"Hey Callie how are you?"  
"I'm gonna get something to eat." He left the room to let them talk because he knew that Lena had some questions for Callie.  
When Lena walked into the room she saw that Brandon and Callie were talking but she didn't want to eavesdrop so she waited until they had reached a stopping point and then walked in. Her heart broke like it did when she first saw Callie that day at the juvenile detention center. But today Callie looked a lot worse. Lena remembered when she spoke to the doctor outside. He had told her that the range of Callie's injuries suggested that she was held against her will and tortured and raped for days on end before she was finally dumped like trash a block from the hospital. This kind of thing made Lena so mad! Who would want to treat someone like Callie like this? She knew Stef had an idea of whom and was on her way to find him.  
"Did the doctor say when I can leave?" This brought Lena out of her mind Lena told her  
"Maybe in a few days, we need to wait for your X-rays to come back to know for sure."  
Stef was also thinking about past conversations. One was with Wyatt, whom she called about Callie. She was just following another lead of where Callie might have gone. Wyatt informed her that Callie had hitched a ride with him. He had tried to get her to go home but when he saw her walking along the street headed for a bus stop he picked her up. He was headed to Indiana, Callie had left him along the way, she said she had a friend nearby who she wanted to see. She told him to go on without her. He hadn't seen her since. Stef decided to call Wyatt again as Mike was driving. Wyatt picked up at the second ring. "Hey Wyatt we found Callie she was kidnapped and tortured for days on end." Wyatt took a moment to digest this news  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
"She will be."  
"Was it Liam, that prick who hurt her before?"  
"That's what Callie told me" Liam went quiet for a minute; Stef could tell that he was trying not to lash out in anger.  
"Thank you for calling, I was really worried about her."  
"No problem." And she hung up. Stef saw that they still had a few hours to go before reaching LA and decided to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thank you so much to the people who favorite/followed/reviewed this story! This story is officially doing way better then my last fanfic! Anyway sorry about the wait I meant to get chapter 2 up sooner but I haven't had the time. So here you go!**

The Return of Callie ch 2  
Liam couldn't believe his luck. He left Callie there so he would be able to go back and collect her when he was done with his business. Only to hear from his friend who was a volunteer there that she had been moved to a hospital back in anchor beach with that family. The Fosters. The people who almost gotten him thrown in jail for something that happened years ago. He had to find her again. He had to leave LA; she had probably told them where to find him by now. He was going to visit his parents anyway. He might as well get Callie back while he's there.  
Jude was glad his sister was going to be ok. He had forgiven her the day after she left. Because he knew that she left the Fosters so he wouldn't have to. After she left he thought that he was going to be sent to another foster home, but Stef and Lena went through with the adoption. Both he and Callie were legally adopted by the Fosters. That thought made him happy, he hated being moved around from home to home. He wasn't mad at Brandon. He just didn't want Brandon to talk to him about his feelings for Callie.  
"hey Jude c'mon it's time to go see Callie!" Jude decided that he would give Brandon a chance seeing that this was the only way he would get to see Callie and ran downstairs to find his shoes.  
When Brandon heard Jude heading downstairs, he was still deciding on what to tell him about Callie. He knew that Jude was mad at him for kissing Callie, but it had happened and Brandon was glad it did. Jude knew that Callie was hurt but he didn't know about Liam being suspected of it, Brandon decided to tell Jude about Liam. After all Callie confided in him before, Jude deserves to know.  
"Was it Liam?" Brandon was caught off guard by this  
"How did you know that?"  
"Liam hurt Callie before and he wanted to hurt her again." Smart kid, thought Brandon.  
"C'mon lets go" Brandon and Jude got in the car to drive to the hospital.

Callie was just waking up when Jude walked in; Brandon was in the hall giving them some space.  
"I'm not mad at you for leaving; I know you did it to protect me." Callie could see that Jude was mad, not at her, but at Liam for doing this to her.  
"I hope Liam goes to jail forever." Callie saw Lena walk in behind Jude.  
"Hey Jude can I have a minute alone with Callie?" Jude nodded and got up, just before he left the room he turned and said  
"I love you Callie" then he left without another word. Lena looked at me  
"Why did you leave Callie? We were going to be a family! Isn't that what you wanted?"All this before allowing me to answer.  
"It's what I wanted for Jude, because he deserves it and I would have messed it up somehow. I always do." Lena got angry at this. When she is calmed down enough she starts again.  
"Stef and I would never send you away Callie, or Jude. Everything that got you kicked out of your old homes was either because you were protecting Jude or you were taken advantage of." I didn't have anything to say so I stayed silent and Lena kept talking.  
"We went through with the adoption of you and Jude." I could feel tears running down my cheek at this; "when can I go home?"  
"I'll talk to the doctor." She leaves and Brandon enters. Brandon looks at me.  
"Why did you leave?" I decide to tell him the truth,  
"If your moms had caught us then Jude and I would have gotten kicked out of the house and placed in another that would more than likely be like the one that they were in before the Fosters. I couldn't do that to Jude."  
"We could have kept it a secret."  
"That only worked for Jesus and Lexi for about a week." I reminded him. Brandon just looked at her before replying.  
"I can't lose you, I almost did and that was the worst feeling I've ever had in my life." He pauses before saying one more thing.  
"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you or Jude again. That's a promise." Then he turns and leaves the room.  
Liam hated leaving his car in LA but he had to make people think that he was still there. Finally, the bus is moving, Anchor Beach here I come.  
As the doctor left Callie was thinking. I'm going home in two days. I can't wait to get out of here, I hate hospitals. I wonder how Stef is doing; I hope she finds Liam soon.  
Brandon went to find Lena, Jude had just informed him that Callie's birthday is in two days, the same day she gets released from the hospital. They had to do something special.  
"Hey mom Callie's birthday is in two days. Jude thinks we should do something special."  
"I agree, let's go to the party store." And the left, Lena drove while Brandon informed everybody else.

Mariana was sitting with Callie who was asleep when she got a text from Brandon, telling her that it was Callie's birthday tomorrow and they needed some help to set up some stuff and Lena was coming to pick her up. She texted back agreeing to the plan and got up to go. Callie was still asleep when she left. 

The next day- Callie's birthday 

Callie was up and dressed and waiting for Lena to pick her up. Instead of Lena, Brandon came. He told her that Lena was working things out with the school so Callie could go back so she sent him to pick her up. Callie was a little suspicious but got in the car with Brandon. On the way home they were silent until Callie couldn't take it anymore  
"I want to date you, even if we have to keep it a secret!" Brandon smiled and took her hand. Five minutes later they were home and when Callie stepped inside and the first thing she noticed is that it was very dark until someone turned on the lights and everyone jumped out of their hiding places

SURPRISE! 

**Ok so I know what I am doing for the next chapter but I am going to need a few days to write it. For now please review and if you have anything you would like me to add in (like characters or plot points) tell me. I am open to all ideas. Thank you!**

**Until next time**

**-daughterofathena2**


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Callie ch 3

**I wrote this while listening to The Fosters theme song on repeat, such a good song. Anyway a lot happens in this chapter and I hope you like it. OK I am going to respond to a few reviews now, I'm doing it here because this review was from a guest so I couldn't respond by PM. This person requested that I stop the Brallie thing and have Callie adopted by Barbie's family. I mean no disrespect and I don't mean to sound rude but I have already stated in the summary of this story that I am using Brallie, I am not going to change that. As for the Barbie idea, I already stated that both Callie and Jude were adopted by the Fosters, I am not going to split them up and I don't do crossovers, especially since (as far as I know) Barbie is a doll, not a TV show. **

**Other reviews I will respond by PM if I can (some people turn off PM function) and if you have a question or a request, or if there aren't too many I will respond to all of them.**

**Sorry I know that this was a long author's note and I'm sorry if I bored you. Please enjoy the actual chapter now.**

When Callie got over her surprise she turned and stared accusingly at Jude. He looked back at her with an innocent smile on his face.  
"You deserve to have a good birthday." Callie smiled and gave her little brother a hug; she turned to thank everyone else and was greeted with a small pile of presents. Callie started crying  
"I haven't had a real birthday present since before my mom died!"  
"Open the one on the top first!" it was from all the Fosters including Jude. Inside the box was a laptop that looked brand new.  
"Stef and I bought it for family use but no one needed it because all of the kids have their own so we decided to give it to you!" The next present was from Brandon, he gave her a few guitar lesson books, some composition sheets and a few songs that she like on music sheets so she could learn how to play them. Mariana's gift was next, she gave Callie a gift card to Macy's because Mariana thought that Callie needed to update her wardrobe. Jesus also gave her a gift card to the best coffee shop in town. Jude didn't get her an actual present but Callie didn't mind because Jude's forgiveness was all she really needed. She felt a pang of guilt because she and Brandon were dating and if anyone found out, she and Jude would be removed from the house.

After a few hours of fun and games,  
"Alright everybody, time to go to bed! Everybody has school tomorrow except for you Callie, the school can't let you back in until next semester." Callie nodded and everybody headed upstairs. Before Lena went to bed herself she called Stef to see if they found Liam. Stef answered on the second  
"Hey how's Callie doing?"  
"She was discharged today, everyone but her is going back to school tomorrow. How is the search for Liam going?"  
"We haven't found him yet, but we have local police helping us out." Lena yawned and Stef got off the phone so Lena could get some sleep.

Callie was still sleeping when everybody left, she woke up and saw her phone light up with a text message from Brandon. Smiling, she looked at it, all it said was to call him if she needed him, and no matter what he was doing he would answer. Callie sent him a quick thank you and headed downstairs to find some food and coffee. She saw a note from Lena on the coffeemaker that told her that she couldn't have any coffee, doctor's orders. Sighing, Callie got some orange juice and grabbed an apple. Her plan was to relax for a bit and watch some TV. Brandon texted her again around 10 o'clock, asking how her day was going. She responded immediately, saying she was hanging out on the couch watching TV and thinking about catching up on some work. Brandon asked her if she had eaten anything, she told him she had. Not wanting to end the conversation, Callie asked him how his day was going. He told her that this conversation has so far been the best part of his day but he had to go. Callie sent back a frowny face and a ttyl before putting her phone down.

Brandon was smiling as he headed into his math class.  
"Hey how is Callie doing?" said Thalia, coming up behind him  
"Good, she got home yesterday and she's taking a break before coming back to school next week."  
"Cool so do you wanna come over on Friday? I have the house to myself!"  
"No, I have some stuff to do and I'm not your boyfriend!" That's when the teacher walked in so she couldn't respond.  
"Brandon! How is Callie doing?"  
"Better, sir, she will be back in class next week!"  
"Good, good now on to the quadratic formula…"

Callie was still watching TV when she heard someone come up behind her.  
"Hello Callie." Liam, she thought before turning around to confirm what she hoped wasn't true.  
"Liam" she said out loud.  
"How are you doing?" she refused to answer  
"What are you doing here?" asked Callie, she couldn't stop the fear in her voice.  
"I came back for you, I was going to get you from that hospital in LA but you were transferred here." Callie reached for her cell phone and called Brandon behind her back, putting the phone on speaker. When she was sure that he picked up she spoke again.  
"You shouldn't be here Liam, you should go!"  
"I don't think I will" and with that he grabbed her, dragging her upstairs. She managed to get the phone into her back pocket so Brandon could listen.  
"Liam please don't hurt me! Please! If you leave now I won't tell anyone that you were here!" Or so she told him.  
"I came back to retrieve what's MINE, and keep on screaming, no one can hear you!" After that he pushed her onto her bed and started beating her…

Brandon got the call just as he was heading out to lunch. When he heard what was going on he ran straight to Lena's office  
"mom, Liam is at the house he's hurting Callie, here listen! It only took a moment before Lena sprang into action. She called for her secretary.  
"Ms. Potts! I need to take care of some stuff I will be back soon! And with that she and Brandon ran to the car and drove home, they got there ten minutes later. Brandon raced out of the car, ran upstairs and pulled Liam off of Callie and started to beat the crap out of him. Lena was right behind him and ran to Callie's side. Brandon was relieved to see that Callie still had all her clothes on, meaning that she most likely wasn't raped yet. He knew that Lena must have been thinking the same thing because he heard her start asking Callie  
"did he touch you?" Brandon heard Callie answer in a scared, shaking  
"no, he just beat me up." Then she started crying. Brandon was both relieved and enraged by this and he began to punch harder until Liam fell to the ground, unconscious. Lena left the room to call Stef to tell her what happened. Brandon went to Callie's side and took her hand  
"are you alright?" She nodded  
"thank you." Lena walked back into the room  
"alright, I called your mom and she is headed home with your dad Brandon, in the meantime she is calling her department to get someone over here. I am going to go back to the school and bring Jude, Mariana and Jesus home." After Brandon was sure that Lena had left the house wrapped Callie in his arms.  
"Are you sure you're OK?"  
"I will be." Then he kissed her, holding her tighter. They stayed like that until they heard cops knocking on the door. Brandon reluctantly stood up and went downstairs to open the door. Less than a minute later cops were leading Liam away in handcuffs, and everybody else was home. Lena decided to make herself some tea to help calm her down and the rest of the family never left Callie's side. Brandon saw how mad Jude was at his sister being attacked and personally Brandon hoped Liam would never leave prison.

**So yeah, like I said, an eventful chapter. Stef will be back in the next one and there will be more Brallie and more interactions between Jude and Callie. I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review. Thank you.**

**-daughterofathena2**


	4. Chapter 4: It's not over yet!

**The return of Callie ch 4**

**Hey y'all! I'm sorry about the wait, the fault is entirely my own. I am a huge procrastinator when it comes to big assignments. This time I left annotating three acts of Shakespeare and a project to the last minute so I had no time to write! Sorry! Anyway here is the next chapter for you! Hope you like it! And um, I received a review asking me to write paragraphs. I kinda already am, I put more space in between the paragraphs. Each paragraph has a new character POV if you want me to state who's just tell me and I will start doing that next chapter. Thanks!**

Stef walked into the house  
"hey I'm home! Where is everybody?"One big reply came from the living room where the family was watching a movie. Lena pauses the movie when she saw that Stef had something to say.  
"Callie I am so sorry for what happened, I didn't think that Liam was smart enough to leave a trail in LA while he really came here. He has been denied bail and his trial is next week."Callie looked a little relieved at the fact that, for now, Liam was in jail and couldn't hurt her.  
"will I have to testify at the trial?"  
"yes you will and so will Brandon, both for the phone call and for beating the crap out of Liam."  
"Am I going to get into any legal trouble for that?"

"No because you were coming to Callie's defense." Everybody looked a little more relaxed at the end of this conversation. They finished the movie and went to bed.

Callie was getting ready for bed when her phone lit up. She looked at her phone and saw Brandon's name flash across the screen. Callie looked at Mariana to make sure that she was asleep before looking at the text. He asked her if she was asleep yet. Callie replied immediately, saying that she can't sleep. Brandon sent a message back, looking at it Callie smiled, Brandon always knew what she was thinking. Brandon told her that Liam could never hurt her again. Callie looked at his text, trying to decide how she would reply when another text popped up on her screen. This was from an unknown number. Callie didn't open it, she wanted to wait till morning. She sent Brandon a quick text saying that she knew she was safe here and she was going to try to sleep.

When Brandon got Callie's next text he was worried. What made Callie end the conversation so abruptly? He decided that he would let it slide for now and ask her in the morning.

The next morning at breakfast Mariana watched Callie open a text. And freeze.  
"Callie what's wrong? This got everybody's attention. Callie didn't say anything, she just let the phone drop. Brandon was right next to her, read it silently and passed the cell phone along to Stef. Jesus came up behind her and read the text out loud.  
"You're not safe yet bitch; some of my buddies are coming to get you. Signed by Liam." Everyone was silent; Callie was shaking, Stef was the first to react. She called the jail where Liam was being held,  
"This is Stef Foster, I am a police officer in this county. I am the head of the case against Liam Olmstead and I demand to know why that boy was allowed a cell phone!"The sergeant she was on the phone with said something to her that calmed her down a little bit, when Stef hung up she said  
"alright Callie you are coming into work with me." It was a teacher work day so Stef and Lena went to work while the kids were supposed to stay home.  
"Brandon you are in charge, if anyone comes to the house who you don't know you are to text either me or Callie.  
"Understood." Mariana saw Callie go over to Jude, hug him and whisper something in his ear. Jude started nodding. Lena had already left for work,  
"Callie get your stuff we gotta go." Callie obeyed.

Callie was trying not to freak out. She had told Jude that everything was going to be fine but if anything happened to do whatever Brandon said without question. Jude agreed and told her that he loved her. She said the same back to him. She heard Stef's phone start to ring  
"can you answer that Callie?" Callie picked it up  
"it's the county jail." Stef told her to put it on speaker.  
"I sent two officers to search the cell of Mr. Olmstead; they came back with the cell phone used to text Ms. Jacobs, apparently it was pinched off of a passing officer, I returned the phone to him with warnings to be more careful."  
"Thank you, make sure you have that officer make copies of the text message."  
"I will, I am so sorry for all of this." Then the cop hung up and Callie put the phone away.

Brandon could see that Jude was scared, he was scared too. He saw Jesus playing video games but it looked like his mind was somewhere else. Mariana was watching a TV show with Jude called 'what not to wear'. Everything was quiet. It was around 11 o'clock when Brandon saw a few guys dressed in black, park about a block down the street and heading this way on foot. One of them had a gun, another had a crowbar and one stayed behind the wheel.  
"Jesus shut off the game!" Jesus obeyed immediately without question, Brandon shut off the TV himself.  
"there are some guys with weapons coming towards the house, Mariana and Jude go up to my room and lock yourselves in, Jesus get mom's gun!" Mariana and Jude ran upstairs and Jesus went to his mom's lockbox to get the gun. Only he and Brandon knew the code. Stef had told them that morning. Meanwhile Brandon texted Callie because when he called his mom's phone earlier to check up on everything but it was off so he texted Callie just to be safe.

Callie got Brandon's text as she was buying food from the vending machine. She waited until her food came down and she grabbed it to look at the text. She started running.  
"Stef there are men with weapons at the house!" Stef stood up  
"alright there are armed men at my house and children inside, I am going and I need back up!" Mike was in a patrol with a different officer but others said that they would come. And everybody ran out of the office.  
"Callie stay here!" Stef ordered when she saw Callie start to come. Stef pointed at an injured officer.  
"Please watch her!"the man nodded and Callie did as she was texted Brandon back, saying that Stef and a bunch of officers were on their way and that Stef wanted them to hide with the gun in someone's room and lock the door. Brandon said that everybody was now in his room and all the doors around the house were locked. And his door was locked. Callie told him to keep her posted and he said he would.

Brandon tried to calm everyone down.  
"Mom and some police officers are on their way!" They heard the door open downstairs and Brandon texted Callie, saying that they were inside the house. Callie texted back, saying that Stef was five minutes away. Brandon heard people climbing the stairs, they were trying to be quiet but it wasn't working. They were opening all the doors until they came to the only one that was locked. Brandon motioned to the window and Jesus went and opened it. Jesus helped Jude through and then Mariana.  
"Stay on the roof! Jesus went next and Brandon started to go out to when the door banged open. Brandon turned around with his hands up. The gun was on the table beside him. Another gun was pointed at him  
"Where's Callie?"  
"Not here!"  
"Where is she?"  
"At a police station…my mom's a cop" Brandon added when he saw the confused look on the guys face. Liam obviously hadn't told them that his mom was a cop and could protect Callie. Brandon glanced at the clock. Two minutes. Brandon heard sirens in the distance. They guy heard them too, he turned and ran from the room. On the way down the stairs  
"We got company! We gotta go!" By the time he got outside with his friend Brandon saw his mom pull up with her gun out. Brandon climbed out onto the roof with everyone else  
"there is a third guy sitting in a car with the engine about a block down that way!" Said Brandon to his mom, pointing in the direction of the car. Stef turned and looked at the two officers behind her, they got the message and went off to grab the other guy.  
"Get off the roof guys!" she yelled at her kids, who obeyed and climbed back through Brandon's window one by one.  
Brandon texted Callie saying that everything was ok, no one got hurt and men were handcuffed and being taken to jail.  
"Alright I am going back to work I am going to have an officer drive Callie home." With that Stef left and Brandon's phone rang, it was Callie.  
"Hey Callie…sure." Brandon handed the phone to Jude.  
"It's for you."  
"Thanks" Jude took the phone and walked towards the back door, Brandon could already hear him asking a lot of questions he wondered how Callie had time to answer them all. After a few minutes Jude brought the phone back to Brandon.  
"I'm going over to Kasey's." said Mariana.  
"I'm meeting Lexi at the beach."  
"Conner's dad is picking me up." Brandon noticed that he and Callie would be alone. He went back inside and started to clear up the mess the men had made as everybody went their own way. He heard a car pull up and went to the window. He saw Callie get out of the car and start walking toward the house. The cop left and Brandon opened the door for Callie, closing it behind her. He pulled Callie into a hug,  
"it's all over, it's over. Callie started to pull away  
"we're alone Callie." He pulled Callie back in and started kissing her. She put her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist. After a few minutes they both needed air, Brandon saw Callie smile before leaning back in.  
"I don't want to hurt you Callie."  
"I know you won't." And they continued kissing until Callie pushed him away. Brandon immediately understood that Callie didn't want to go any farther than this  
"do you wanna watch a movie?" asked Brandon. Callie nodded and they had a Harry Potter movie marathon until Lena came home from work, Stef was not far behind her. Soon the whole family was home again, they shared one big family dinner before going to bed. Callie looked in on Jude before going to sleep herself, he was still awake.

"Is everything ok?"  
"I'm scared that someone is going to come and take you away or that you are going to leave." Callie pulled her brother into a hug,  
"Don't worry Jude, I'm not going anywhere."

**I hope you liked the chapter! The next one will be about Liam's trial so the main characters will be Callie, Brandon, Stef, Liam and all of those official people you can find in courtrooms. Some other characters may make an appearance but don't count on it.****  
****Thanks for reading! Please write a review!****  
****-daughterofathena2**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return of Callie ch 5******

**This time I am making myself add in actual dialogue because I got another request for it. I'm not sure how it will turn out so at the end of the chapter please review and tell me which format u like best. The one with the most votes is the one I will use no matter my preference. BTW the 'idc wat format u use' doesn't rlly help me.******

"Brandon, Callie come on! We gotta go!" Yelled Stef from downstairs. Callie was so nervous she thought she might barf, her last time in court didn't go well for her. She tried to persuade herself that this time would be different, she had more evidence and it wasn't just her testifying. She took a calming breath and headed downstairs, noting that everyone was still asleep except for Stef, Lena and Brandon who was just coming up behind her. E stopped her in the middle of the staircase.  
"You will do fine Callie." Said Brandon, obviously sensing her discomfort. Callie simply nodded and headed the rest of the way down the stairs.  
Liam looked up as his attorney walked into his cell holding a suit and tie.  
"You need to wear this to court" said the attorney in a monotone voice. He was just 'the attorney' because Liam couldn't remember his name.  
"I know" replied Liam in a bored voice, he had been to court before after all. There was one thing that was bugging him though. His last time in the courtroom the only evidence against him was the testimony of a good-for-nothing girl from the foster system. This time however, there was also the testimony of a high school honor student from a good home and a good community. His attorney also informed him that there were other forms of evidence but they were not very big. Liam had already forgotten what they were.  
"Let's go" said his attorney, clearly not looking forward to the upcoming trial.  
"The people versus Liam Olmstead. One count kidnapping. One count rape in the first degree and two counts assault in the first degree. " called out an official looking person in the courtroom* the judge walked in and let the prosecution start off with their first witness.  
"The prosecution calls Ms. Callie Jacobs. Callie took a deep breath and walked towards the stand.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth Ms. Jacobs?"asked the prosecutor  
"Yes" replied Callie. And the questions started.  
"How do you know the defendant?"  
"We used to be foster siblings." Replied Callie calmly. She kept her eyes on the prosecutor the whole time, not wanting to look at Liam.  
"More then that" muttered Liam under his breath, no one besides his attorney heard him. His attorney was looking at evidence and listening to that bitch Callie at the same time. Liam was just starting to listen again when the prosecutor asked Callie another question.  
"Have you ever had sexual intercourse with the individual?"  
"Yes" Replied Callie, the jury looked perplexed at this news.  
"Was it ever consensual?" Continued the prosecutor.  
"No, never." The jury went back to its original state of listening calmly and without bias.  
"What happened after you ran away from home two months ago?"  
"I got a ride with a friend of mine, named Wyatt, he was headed to Indiana. When we were about halfway there we stopped in a town to rest and I saw an old friend of mine. She had apparently just gotten out of juvie, I didn't know that at the time. Anyway I told Wyatt to keep going without me, he hesitated, not wanting to leave me but he knew he had to go. I caught up with my other friend Morgan and we got lunch together. Just chatting. When we left the place she said she left her jacket inside and went back to get it. After a few minutes she still hadn't come out so I got worried and started to go inside to look for her. That was when I saw her go out the back door and I felt someone hit me really hard on the back of my head, knocking me unconscious" the prosecutor stopped her there.  
"Do you know who hit you?"  
"I did not know at the time but I was later told that it was Mr. Olmstead."  
"Who told you that?" Asked the the prosecutor.  
"Mr. Olmstead, when I woke up."  
"Can you tell me what happened when you woke up, and how you felt please." Callie nodded and started up again...  
Brandon was trying not to lash out in anger as he heard Callie's story. This was the first time he was hearing it in full, with all the gruesome details. Brandon looked at Liam. The bastard was smiling! Smiling as he relived those days that he kept Callie captive. Then the defense attorney got his turn.  
"Ms. Jacobs, how do you know that it was not your friend, Ms. Morgan, who organized all of this?" Callie took a minute to compose herself, she was smiling inside and out. Liam was stupid enough to withhold evidence from his lawyer.  
"I know that Morgan wasn't willingly a part of this because of the text messages between herself and Mr. Olmstead." The prosecutor stood up smiling.  
"Your honor may I submit another form of evidence. The text messages that Ms. Jacobs just mentioned." The judge motioned her forward.  
Liam's attorney stood up angrily.  
"Objection! All evidence for the prosecution must go through the defense before being presented in court." The judge looked at the prosecutor for an explanation  
"Your honor I informed Mr. Olmstead about using all if the incriminating text messages, including the ones with Ms. Morgan, he told me that he had already informed his attorney about every single last one." The judge looked at Liam for confirmation of this.  
"It's true your honor. I told the prosecutor that I had informed my attorney of everything."  
"Alright then I will allow the evidence."  
"I would also like to add a charge of blackmail, your honor."  
"Allowed, please continue with the evidence." The prosecutor was about to share the evidence with the jury when she was interrupted again by the defense attorney.  
"Excuse me your honor, can I have a 10 minute recess with my defendant please?"  
"You have five." Said the judge, not at all amused.  
"Thank you your honor" said the DA who then proceeded to drag Liam out if the courtroom.  
"Are you trying to go to jail boy?" Yelled the DA, everyone in the courtroom could hear him.  
"I'm sorry I forgot about a few little texts!"  
"Alright alright, is there any way we can prove that someone stole the phone before the texts were sent?"  
"Considering that the police found the phone when they searched me that won't work."  
"Sir your five minutes are up." Said a police officer exiting the courtroom. When Liam and the DA re entered the courtroom everything was silent. The prosecutor finished presenting her evidence and the defense had no more questions for Callie.  
"The prosecution calls Mr. Brandon Foster." Brandon smiled at Callie as they passed each other as he went to take his place on the stand.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, Mr. Foster?"  
"Yes" replied Brandon. Then he sat down and the prosecution started.  
"Why did Ms. Jacobs call you when she was being attacked in your home?"  
"I had told Callie that she could call me if she needed anything. Right then she needed help." Answered Brandon.  
"What did you do once you understood what was going on?"  
"I ran straight to my step mom Lena's office, she is the vice principle at the school that we all attend, and together we went home to save Callie." The prosecution then played the phone call that was recorded on Brandon's phone for the whole jury.  
-Liam  
-what are you doing here?  
-I came to get back what's mine, u was going to pick you up from that hospital I dropped you off that but you were transferred.  
-please Liam just go, I promise I won't tell anyone that you were here if you just go.  
-I'm not leaving without you  
(A struggle is heard, a girl (Callie) is heard screaming, a man grunting)  
The line goes dead.  
"When the line went dead where were you, approximately?"  
"Right outside the house, ma'am. I ran in with Lena not far behind me. I pulled Liam off of Callie and started to hit him until he fell to the floor and didn't get up. Lena was comforting Callie, asking if she was hurt, when Lena saw that Liam was unconscious she left the room to call the police." Brandon was fighting to stay calm at this point, he hated reliving the moment when he saw Liam on top of Callie, he especially hated that recording. He watched Callie all the way through it. How she flinched and looked like she could still feel that pain. It was one small comfort to know that Liam would soon be behind bars.  
"What happened the next day?" Asked the prosecutor, after giving everyone time to register the phone call.  
"The next morning everybody was awake and having breakfast when Callie got a text message. Our sister Mariana noticed that something was wrong first. Callie had dropped the phone and she had a scared look on her face. I was right next to her and I looked at the text before handing the phone to my mom, Stef Foster."  
"If the jury will look at evidence C you will see the text message that was sent to Callie's phone." Said the prosecutor. It was obviously sent by Liam, the idiot had signed it. Once everyone had seen the text she turned back to Brandon.  
"What happened next Mr. Foster?"  
"My mom called the jail where Liam was being held and demanded to know why he was allowed a cell phone. After she got off the phone she told us that Liam's cell was searched and they found the cell phone which had apparently been stolen off of a guard. Callie went in with my mom to work, my other mom Lena went to work while the rest of us stayed home."  
"Fast forward to what happened when the men came to your house."  
"Well moms put me in charge because I am the oldest and..."  
The hardest part of Brandon's testimony to hear was the phone call. To hear Callie when she was so scared, so vulnerable, was heartbreaking. This girl has been through so much in her life she deserves happiness. All I could think of was that that never should have happened; I never should have gone to LA without making sure that someone was watching and taking care of my family. When the prosecution was finished asking questions the defense attorney stood up.  
"The defense rests your honor."  
The members of the jury left the courtroom to deliberate. Stef took Callie and Brandon to get some food, as they had been at the courthouse for a few hours now. By the time Stef had gotten Callie to eat the jury had come up with a verdict. Callie, Brandon and Stef re entered the courtroom. The jury came in last. And the judge began.  
"On the count of kidnapping, how do you find the defendant?"  
"Guilty" said the head juror.  
On the account of rape in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?"  
"Guilty"  
"On the accounts of assault in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?  
"Guilty"  
"And on the account of blackmail, how do you find the defendant?"  
"Guilty, your honor"  
"Mr. Olmstead you have been found guilty on all accounts. I am sentencing you to life without parole in a federal prison. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you are dismissed. Court is adjourned."  
"Thank you, thank you so much!" Said Callie to the judge, to Stef, to Brandon. Well basically to everyone who listened to her and was on her side. As Callie, Brandon and Stef started to head out they heard fighting behind them. Liam was resisting the police officers. He stared straight at Callie.  
"Wait! Wait! Those two are breaking the rules! They are dating! I saw them kiss with my own eyes!"  
Brandon looked at him as if he couldn't figure out how Liam knew. Stef was shocked and Callie was staring at Liam like he was crazy.  
"Brandon, Callie, come on we are leaving." Without protest Brandon ad Callie walked out of the courtroom and towards the car. It wasn't until they got inside when Stef finally spoke.  
"Is it true?"

**I'm betting y'all hate me right now. Both for the super late update and that cliffhanger ending. In my defense I had two soccer (football, to most people) tournaments and homework. Plus I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end this, like whether or not to have Liam expose them. So do you think that Brallie should tell the truth or keep their secret? So in your review plz tell me which format u like best and how you think this should play out. I'm going with my gut if I don't get any answers. Plz read and review! I promise I will update sooner this time!**

**-daughterofathena2**


	6. Chapter 6

The Return of Callie ch6  
**Oh...my...god. Has anyone else seen the preview for The Fosters season one part two? Anyone? IT WAS AMAZING! Can't wait for January 13th!****  
****On a sadder note, remember how I asked you guys to tell me which format you liked best? Well, I only got one review (from a guest) and that person didn't even answer the question. Thank you though, for the review, and have no fear I will bring Wyatt home as soon as I can figure out how I am going to explain it. It may not be in this chapter though. Anyway since no one answered the question I am going with my gut. So I will keep using actual dialogue and I will rewrite previous chapters to include dialogue. Does anyone actually read my authors notes or are writing these a huge waste of my time?****  
****Here's the chapter for ya!****  
**  
"Is it true?" Asked Stef. Brandon didn't know what to say, he didn't want to outright lie to his mom but he also didn't want Callie to get mad at him. He snuck a peak at Callie and saw that she was going to speak. Good, now I don't have to come up with something. Callie is definitely better at lying then I am.  
"Yes, for once in his life, Liam was telling the truth." Wow, thought Brandon, I was not expecting that. His mom closed her eyes and sighed. It was a long 3 minutes before she spoke.  
"How long has this been going on?" Asked Stef.  
"I kissed Callie at your wedding." He was about to say more when Callie interrupted him.  
"Jude saw us, he accused me of being selfish, always doing whatever I wanted. I realized that he was right. We both knew that if Brandon and I had been caught by anyone else then Jude and I would get kicked out of the house."  
"And that's why you ran away." Stef finished for her.  
"Please, if you're going to send me away because of this, can you keep Jude or make sure that he gets into a good home this time?" Brandon couldn't believe what he was hearing! He was about to intervene but his mom beat him to it.  
"Callie what did I tell you that night after you and Brandon went to find Jude?" Callie's eyes showed signs of recognition as she started to remember that night. I remembered it as clear as if it happened yesterday.  
"You are not disposable; I am not going to kick you or Jude out of the house." I audibly sighed in relief and Callie looked a little calmer.  
"But, there will be rules." Stef waited until both Brandon and Callie made eye contact with her before continuing.  
"No closed doors, you may never, under any circumstances, share a bed. Also try not to broadcast this relationship because every single last official dick in the foster system is going to be campaigning for you're and Jude's removal from the house Callie. This all goes for you too Brandon, understood?" Callie was trying not to laugh over that last bit and Brandon was also suppressing a smile.  
"Understood" they said in unison.  
"Good, now Brandon text Lena, tell her what happened and that we are on our way home." And with that everyone was silent and they started to head home.  
Lena pulled out her phone to see a text message from Brandon. Everyone was in the living room waiting for news and Lena was happy to give it.  
"Hey guys! Great news! Liam was convicted of all counts he is never getting out of jail. Oh and Callie and Brandon are dating. But they need to keep that private so Callie and Jude don't get kicked out of the house by official people." Everybody but Mariana and Jude looked surprised. Jude wasn't surprised because he already knew and Mariana had guessed. Mariana was the first to speak.  
"So they finally admitted it, I didn't think they would ever tell anyone."  
"Well they didn't really have a choice, apparently Liam saw them kissing while they thought Liam was knocked out. As he was being led away in court he started yelling about it." Jude decided to admit that he had known for a while.  
"It started at your wedding Lena, when I was taking the trash out I caught them kissing. It's my fault that Callie left, I got mad at her and accused her of being selfish because I knew that we would get kicked out if the house. That's the real reason why she left" now everyone was shocked, they were all silent for a while until Jesus spoke.  
"Well Thalia is gonna be pissed." Everybody looked at him like he was going crazy.  
"What? She wants to get back together with Brandon! She was texting him nonstop for a while." Before anybody could answer him they heard the car pull up in the driveway. A minute later Stef, Brandon and Callie walked through the door.  
"Hey we're back! What did you guys do while we were gone?" She said as if there weren't two teenagers holding hands behind her back.  
"Nothing illegal, congrats on the conviction you guys!" Said Jesus, heading out the door.  
"I'm gonna go see Lexi! See ya later!"  
"Be home by curfew!" Stef and Lena yelled simultaneously.  
"Yeah!" Answered Jesus, already out the door.  
"Can I hang out with Conner at the beach?" Asked Jude.  
"Sure sweetie, how are you getting there?"  
"Conner's mom is driving us; she is going to take us to dinner after. Is that ok?"  
"Alright, have fun and be safe!"  
"Ok!"  
"I'm going to Casey's. Her parents are out of town and she invited me over for dinner. Is that ok?"  
"Sure be home by 10."  
"Ok!"  
"And not a single drop of alcohol Mariana! If you drink you will be grounded for the foreseeable future!"  
"Got it." And with that Mariana left. Stef and Lena turned to Callie and Brandon, the only two teens left in the house. It was Stef who spoke first.  
"Mamma and I are going out to dinner, we will be home around 10, and here is money for pizza. Remember the rules."  
"Ok. Have fun!" Said Brandon, obviously thrilled.  
"See you later!" Said Callie, mimicking Brandon's expression. Just before they left the doorbell rang, Stef answered it.  
"Callie it's for you and Brandon as well as me!" Brandon looked at Callie before following her to the door. It was Sarah, the girl who used to live in Liam's house.  
"I'm sorry to barge in but I just wanted to thank all of you. I'm also sorry for not listening to you earlier and for what he did to you. Thank you so much for getting me out of there, I didn't realize it at the time but now I see that something really bad could have happened to me and you guys prevented. Thank you."  
"Sure." Said Stef. Callie just nodded at her and Brandon didn't do anything, mainly because the only part he played was supporting Callie as she told the truth. With that Sarah left closely followed by Stef and Lena.  
In the car, Lena confronted Stef.  
"Are you really ok with Brandon and Callie being together?" Lena asked.  
"I wish it wasn't like this but they can't control how they feel about each other! And I wasn't about to send Callie and Jude out of the house for that because there is a good chance that they will end up in another abusive home like their last one. I'm not going to do that to them."  
"Ok ok I understand you're reasoning, it's a good idea and Brandon's a good kid. I trust them."  
"So do I" said Stef. They changed the topic and continued driving towards the restaurant.  
After Stef and Lena left Callie turned to Brandon and put her arms around his neck. Brandon smiled and slid his around her waist.  
"You know I never properly thanked you for everything you have done for me." Sad Callie in a soft voice, leaning in for a kiss. Brandon kissed her once and the let her go.  
"I got the message." Said Brandon with a hint of a smile spreading across his face. He leaned back in and kissed Callie again. They continued kissing until Brandon felt Callie's stomach grumble. Laughing softly, he moved back.  
"Let's order that pizza, you hardly ate at the courthouse." He pulled his cell phone out if his pocket and noticed that he had four missed calls from Thalia. That girl does not know when to stop, Brandon thought as he dialed the number for Papa John's.  
"Hey can I get a medium cheese pizza please...delivery...1234 sunrise road anchor beach...thank you." Brandon hung up and turned to see Callie looking through the DVDs stacked in the corner.  
"There is nothing here that we haven't already watched!" Smiling slightly, Brandon walked towards her.  
"Well we don't need to watch a movie tonight."  
"Well then what should we do?" Asked Callie, playing along. Brandon answered her by sliding his arms back around her and leaning for another kiss. They stayed like that for a while, just happy to be there. The doorbell rang and Brandon went to pay the pizza guy.  
"Foods here!"  
"Good I'm starving!"  
"Good because you need to eat, I haven't seen you eat a full meal all day!"  
"You worry too much!" Answered Callie, smiling as she grabbed a slice of pizza. Brandon turned on the TV and they cuddled on the couch as they watched and ate their dinner.

**So what did you think? As I said before I will be rewriting previous chapters to have more dialogue. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The return of Callie ch 7**

**So sorry for the late update, I had some family stuff I needed to take care of. Anyway the next chapter is already written and will be up tomorrow. I promise.**

Callie woke up to someone shaking her shoulder lightly.  
"Callie, you need to wake up you have to be at group in an hour. Brandon is driving you come on."  
Callie sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was Stef who woke her. Callie saw that Mariana was still asleep, and there was a glass of water and an Advil beside her.  
"Did she get drunk again?" Stef sighed  
"Yeah, she made a very drunk phone call to Lena and I as we were leaving. I texted Brandon to go get her." Callie was confused.  
"I don't remember Brandon leaving, come to think of it I don't remember coming upstairs last night."  
Callie then looked down and saw that she was still in the clothes she was wearing last night.  
"No you wouldn't, Brandon told us that you fell asleep on the couch and he carried you up here before leaving to get Mariana, now come on, get a shower and I'll make breakfast."  
"Ok"  
Mariana woke up with a pounding headache. Crap, she thought as she sat up. I don't remember anything that happened last night, I think I had a few too many though. God moms are gonna kill me. Mariana saw the Advil and water and took it gratefully. Maybe Callie left it for me last night. Maybe moms don't know about what happened last night. How did I get home last night? Mariana shrugged and figured it wasn't too bad. God I'm hungry, I should get some breakfast. Hopefully something greasy like bacon. With that happy thought, Mariana headed downstairs.  
"Good morning!" She said as she entered the kitchen to find everyone but Callie.  
"Where's Callie?" She continued  
"At group" answered Brandon, a look of disapproval on his face.  
"What's going on?" Asked Mariana thinking, shit maybe they know.  
"Mariana how much do you remember from last night?" Asked Lena Mariana could see it in her eyes that Lena wanted the truth, but Mariana didn't know what that was.  
"I went to Casey's, watched a movie and came home around 10."  
"We'll you're right about the time." Said Stef. Mariana froze.  
"Do you want to know what really happened Mariana? I'll tell you what happened. You went to Casey's party, you knew it was a party and you went and you got drunk. You called Lena and me while you were drunk. We sent Brandon to pick you up and bring you home." Mariana looked ashamed; she didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. And Stef continued  
"I warned you not to drink, and because you have you are grounded for the foreseeable future. The only time you may leave the house is to go to school. You will come straight home after school. I am also confiscating your phone and your laptop; go bring them to me now." Mariana nodded and left the kitchen, returning a minute later with her phone and laptop. Brandon looked like he wanted to get out of here.  
"Well I am going to get Callie from group and we are going to grab a coffee." Brandon put his dishes in the sink and grabbed his car keys off the counter.  
"Alright, remember what I said." Said Stef  
"Yeah" answered Brandon as he left.  
Brandon saw Callie waiting outside for him; she was talking to Sarah as he pulled up. Brandon saw Callie wave to Sarah before she got in the car.  
"Hey" said Brandon.  
"Hey, how much trouble is Mariana in?"  
"Grounded for the foreseeable future, phone and computer confiscated." Answered Brandon as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
"Wow."  
"Well she was warned before she left. Hey do you wanna grab a coffee?"  
"Sure, let's go!" They got to the coffee shop a few minutes later and saw a guy they bother recognized sitting in a chair by the window.  
"Wyatt?" Asked Callie, he turned and smiled.  
"Hey I wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't heard anything since Stef called me when she was on her way to LA." Said Wyatt with a nod at Brandon, acknowledging the guy who hated his guts.  
"Well a lot has happened since then." Said Callie with a small laugh.  
"Is Liam in jail?" Asked Wyatt  
"For life" answered Callie  
"I'm gonna get us those coffees Callie." Said Brandon.  
"Ok!" Said Callie.  
As Brandon slowly made his way to the front of the line he tried not to think about his girlfriend talking to her ex boyfriend in such a friendly way. By the time he got the coffees and started walking back towards them, he saw that Callie was on the phone.  
"Who was that?" Asked Brandon.  
"Just your mom calling to check in, I told her that Wyatt was in town and she invited him for dinner." Brandon forced a smile.  
"That's great!" He never did like Wyatt.  
It was around four o'clock when Stef walked into the kitchen to find out what Lena was cooking for tonight. Chicken was the answer to the question she did not even ask.  
"Hey Lena the hair model is coming over for dinner tonight." Lena stopped chopping for a moment.  
"Do you mean Wyatt?" Stef nodded.  
"Didn't he move?" Asked Lena  
"Yes but he is back now and I invited him to dinner so we should have one of the kids set an extra place...hey Jude!" Jude came running into the kitchen.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you please set an extra place for dinner? Wyatt is dining with us tonight."  
"Ok!" Jude grabbed a plate and some silverware and went into the dining room.  
"What about Brandon, Stef, he hates Wyatt. And plus isn't Wyatt Callie's ex boyfriend?"  
"Ehh I'm not sure that they were ever official." Replied Stef.  
"That's not the point!" Brandon is not going to like this.  
"Well all is said and done, Callie and Brandon are fine with it, and they are in Brandon's room playing music. I think that they are composing. Wyatt will be here at six." Lena nodded, ok I better finish things up here and then I need to go to the store for some things I forgot..." Stef nodded,  
"Ok! I'm gonna check on Mariana; make sure she is following all of the rules of her grounding.  
Mariana was reading magazines in her room. She had plans tonight but she obviously couldn't go out. Ana kept trying to contact her but Mariana refused to respond. Not after what happened the last time she got caught up in her bio mom's drama. When Jesus found out that Mariana got drunk like that again he was pissed, Mariana replayed the conversation in her head:  
"Are you kidding me? How many times are you going to do this?! You are so lucky that moms have only caught you twice!"  
"I know ok! It was stupid I get it." Mariana put her hands through her hair, she was frustrated with herself.  
"You know I can never understand how someone with straight A's could act like an idiot most of the time!" Mariana lost it  
"Shut up! Just shut up and get out of my room!" Jesus left without another word.  
Mariana didn't like how that went, she hated fighting with her brother because it was always her fault and he always got into trouble for covering her ass. But he still does it. She saw her mom Stef walk in.  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
"Nothing, just reading a magazine. Did I hear that Wyatt was coming over?"  
"Yes and because I am not completely evil I am letting you have dinner with us even though we are having friends over." Mariana looked down at her lap  
"I'm really sorry mom!" Said Mariana for what felt like the hundredth time.  
"I know but you need to learn a lesson."  
"I know."  
"Alright well be downstairs by six."  
"Ok!" And with that Stef left to check up on Jesus.  
In Brandon's room, Brandon was playing the piano and Callie the guitar. Brandon had something on his mind though.  
"Hey you don't have feelings for Wyatt, do you?" The question startled Callie and she stopped playing.  
"He was the first and well, only person to be genuinely nice to me in school, outside of this family, of course. And, I don't know I don't think I ever really had feelings for him, I just dated him to try and get my mind off of you." Brandon smiled.  
"And now you guys are the best of pals because you dumped him for me."  
"You're not giving him enough credit, he caught on after a while. He even told me to go for you that day in the hospital. But when I went you were with Thalia, so... Well you know what happened."  
"Yeah, ok good, good." Callie laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. Brandon leaned in for more but before they could continue Lena was shouting from downstairs that Wyatt was here.  
"You ready?" Callie asked Brandon.  
"Yeah let's go!" And they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! It will only take a minute and they will be like early Christmas presents! I hope everyone (in the US) had a great thanksgiving! **


	8. Chapter 8

The return of Callie ch 8  
Wyatt was on time, as always. Stef opened the door for him.  
"Hey Wyatt! How are you?"  
"Hello Mrs. Foster! I'm great, I'm great. Thank you so much for the dinner invite!"  
"Of course! You are always welcome." Just then Brandon and Callie walked downstairs with Mariana and Jesus not far behind. Callie greeted Wyatt with a hug; Brandon shook his hand along with Jesus. Mariana shook his hand too because she didn't know him that well.  
"Dinners ready!" Yelled Lena from the kitchen. Everybody headed towards the dining room table. Brandon helped Callie with her chair, Jesus followed Brandon's example and helped his sister. Lena was helped by Wyatt while Jude helped Stef. The room was full of gentlemen that night. The conversation went on easily.  
"So how are things here?" Asked Wyatt, eager for news about his old home.  
"Your old house hasn't been sold yet." Answered Brandon, he left out the part that it was because of the artwork all over the walls done during the party.  
"Really? Wow." Said Wyatt. He was trying not to laugh.  
"So Wyatt, do you know how long you're staying?" Asked Lena.  
"I don't know. My mom is looking to move back here so she asked me to come look for apartments." Answered Wyatt, he had clearly been holding this in for a while.  
"That's awesome!" Said Callie, Brandon nodded his head in agreement.  
Wyatt left around 8 o'clock that evening with many thanks. Everyone went to bed but Brandon got a call it was from a college, offering Brandon a scholarship but he had to audition for it. Brandon hastily agreed, he decided to tell everybody in the morning.  
The next morning Brandon walked into the kitchen to find that everybody else was already up.  
"Hey everybody I have an announcement!" All heads turned towards Brandon so he continued.  
"Last night I got a call about an audition for a scholarship happening next week. I was offered a spot I need to perform an original piece with a partner; I was hoping that Callie could audition with me?" Callie looked surprised; Brandon looked at her, begging her with his eyes.  
"That's amazing! And what a great idea to have Callie perform with you!" Said Stef, very excited that her son was up for a scholarship.  
"Callie?" Asked Brandon again, he didn't want her to do anything that she didn't want to do but he needed this.  
"I'd love to!" Said Callie and Brandon went over and hugged her.  
"Will family members be able to go watch you audition?" Asked Mariana, thinking maybe she could get out of this house for more than just school.  
"Yeah anyone can go!" Said Brandon, still excited that his girlfriend was going to help him out.  
"But not you, Mariana you are still grounded" Mariana looked sad at this but she nodded.  
"When is the audition?"  
"Friday, an hour after school ends in an auditorium about half an hour away from here. Callie and I need to be there half an hour early so we can leave directly from school."  
"Alright I will make sure to get there on time." Stef said, intending to drive Brandon and Callie herself.  
"Well I was thinking that I could drive all of us in and then Callie and I can leave directly after. That way you won't need to leave work so early and since Mom is taking the day off then you all can just drive in together when the audition starts." Stef considered for a moment and she looked at Lena, who nodded.  
"Alright, I guess that's the plan." Brandon smiled.  
"Great! Come on Callie we gotta practice!" Callie laughed.  
"Ok ok give me five seconds to finish my breakfast." With that Callie shove the remaining bites of her cereal and followed Brandon upstairs.

"Wow, now it's going to be even louder around here!" said Jesus.

"be nice! This is a really good opportunity for your brother, and Callie too!" said Lena. Mariana stood up

"I am going to head to school, I need to talk to my English teacher, and will I be allowed to the concert?" she asked her moms. Stef deliberated

"we will see, don't forget your lunch Mariana." Mariana nodded and went to grab her bag, Jesus and Jude followed her. Lena looked at Stef

"we should let her go, she should be there to support Brandon!" said Lena, Stef sighed.

"I know, but I don't want her to think she is getting off the hook." Lena nodded

"I understand, come on, it's getting late we are going to be late for work." Stef nodded, there was still music coming from upstairs.

"Brandon! Callie! Come on you are going to be late for school your siblings have already left!" the music stopped abruptly as both Brandon and Callie rushed downstairs with their backpacks.

"Come, I can drive you." Said Lena while looking at the clock, she knew that if they walked then they would be late for their first period, the other kids will barely make it as it is.

"Bye mom!" said Brandon as he walked out the door.

"See you later!" said Callie following Brandon, Lena was last

"Bye hon" said Stef.

"Bye!" Lena gave Stef a quick kiss goodbye before leaving. Stef heard the car start and pull out of the driveway, and another one pull in, it was Mike. Stef grabbed her badge and her gun before going out the door.

**I know this chapter was shorter than usual and I'm sorry I hope you liked it anyway! Please leave a review! Thank you to the people who have followed/favorite/reviewed this story since whenever I last said a thankyou, I should do that more often**

**-daughterofathena2**


	9. Chapter 9

The return of Callie ch 9

**Hey I skipped ahead to Friday in this chapter, I hope you like it!**

It was Friday afternoon, school had just ended. Callie was waiting for Brandon to get to the parking lot. He had texted her saying that he was going to be a few minutes late because his teacher wanted to talk to him. Callie was so nervous she could hardly breathe, what if she messed up? This audition was so important to Brandon, to the entire family. Stef and Lena were even letting Mariana come despite her being grounded until Christmas, which was just a few weeks away. Callie saw Brandon jogging towards her.

"Hey, what did the teacher want?" Asked Callie as he got closer to her.

"He heard about the audition and wanted to wish me luck." Brandon replied as they walked towards the car. Callie nodded and didn't talk again.

Brandon noticed Callie's silence, he wondered what was wrong but he soon figured out that it was just nerves. He reached out and took her hand.

"You are gonna be fine Callie, we practiced a lot and you are ready." He said, trying to reassure her. Callie only nodded. Sooner than Callie liked they had arrived at the auditorium. Brandon went to sign them in as Callie looked around nervously, all of the people here looked so…..professional. It scared Callie, and she didn't like to admit that she was scared.

"Come on, the lady at the desk said that we can set up in room 221B to practice." Callie nodded again and together they followed the signs to their room. They set up their stuff so they could go through the piece that they had written before they went onstage.

The rest of the Fosters arrived about 20 minutes before the show was supposed to start. Stef told everyone else to save a seat for her, because she was going to check on Callie and Brandon. She went up to the lady at the desk,

"Excuse me, my son is auditioning today and I would like to know which practice room he is in?" the lady went to her computer.

"Name?" she asked Stef,

"Brandon Foster." The lady typed away on her computer for a minute.

"He is in room 221B"she said when she was done.

"Baker Street?" Stef couldn't resist asking. The women just looked at her with a blank stare on her face.

"Ok….thank you" said Stef after a minute of silence. As she made her way to room 221B she heard a lot of music from different instruments going on, from Brandon and Callie's room she heard a piano and a guitar. She slowly opened the door in case anyone was standing right behind it.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Stef asked as she entered the room.

"I think we are ready." Said Brandon, Stef looked at Callie.

"I'm a little nervous, I have never done this before." She replied honestly,

"I'm sure you will be fine, the concert starts in about 10 minutes. Are you going to watch the others?" she asked, it would be a good idea to see what they are up against but it might just make Callie more nervous.

"No I think that we are just going to practice some more before we have to go on, we are going to be the third act." Stef nodded

"Alright well I am going to find my seat with the rest of the family, good luck you two!"

"Thanks" Callie and Brandon answered simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed, and then Stef smiled and left the room.

When she found the family and sat down next to Lena the show was about to start,

"How are they doing?" asked Lena, Stef sighed

"Brandon seems ready but Callie is nervous." Lena nodded. The lights dimmed and the first pair came onstage, it was a boy and a girl, both played cellos. They did a stunning rendition of Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way.' The next pair played Call Me Maybe on violins and then came Brandon and Callie's turn.

"We're gonna do great!" Brandon said to Callie, she smiled at him and together they walked on stage, a piano was being rolled out for Brandon to use and Callie brought her guitar.

"Hello, my name is Brandon Foster and this is my foster-sister Callie Jacobs, we are going to perform an original composition which we wrote together. She will be playing the guitar while I play the piano." Brandon went and sat on the piano bench and got ready, he nodded at Callie and they began.

By the end of their performance Stef had tears in her eyes. Neither one of them had made a single mistake throughout the entire performance. Callie was beaming at the applause they received and so was Brandon. They stood up and took their bows and walked off the stage to the sound of a standing ovation. The next two groups went and they too got a round of applause and then the judges stood up.

"Out of the five pairs that just performed, three will be getting a prize. Third place will receive a gift certificate to a music store of their choice; second place will receive a new instrument of their choice, no matter the cost. First place gets the scholarship. Now to the three finalists. The Smith twins!" there was a collective round of applause as the pair walked onstage.

"The cello duet!" another round of applause as that pair walked onstage.

"And finally, Brandon Foster and Callie Jacobs." Brandon and Callie walked back on stage as another round of applause began.

"In third place! The cellists!" he said as he presented them with the gift certificate. Callie was nervous again as the head judge pulled out an envelope that read first place on it.

"Now usually, there is only one scholarship to give so the pair has to decide which one get's it..." Brandon and Callie had already decided that Brandon get's the scholarship if they win; well rather Callie had insisted on it, she said it wasn't fair for her to receive the scholarship instead of Brandon because Brandon had worked harder.

"…but this year, considering the talent that each person of this pair has shown, we are rewarding two scholarships. Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of this audition and receivers of a full ride to Julliard are…" there was dead silence all throughout the auditorium as the judge took a dramatic breath.

"Brandon Foster and Callie Jacobs!" a humongous round of applause followed the end of that sentence as Callie and Brandon walked forward and received their scholarships.

Later back at the Foster home, the family was celebrating, they had invited Lexi's family but Lexi is the only one who came, Mike came too as well as Wyatt.

"Congratulations buddy, I'm sorry I couldn't be there." Said Mike to Brandon, who was grabbing a soda and water for Callie.

"It's ok, I know you had to work." Replied Brandon, he wasn't mad at all. At least his dad was sober for the party; hopefully he would stay that way.

Meanwhile Callie was sitting on the couch staring at her scholarship. Stef noticed and went over to her.

"Hey Callie are you alright?" Callie looked up started

"Uh yeah I'm great! I just never thought I would get a chance to go to college, hell I didn't think I would finish high school before I came here." Callie looked back down at her scholarship, almost as if taking her eyes off of it for too long would cause it to disappear.

"You deserve this Callie, you worked hard for it, and you deserve to have a good life. Come on, let's join the party!" Callie nodded and smiled, following Stef back towards the dining room. Brandon walked up to them and Stef mysteriously vanished into the crowd.

"Hey you ok?" asked Brandon as he handed her the water. Callie smiled,

"Yeah I'm great! Now I can actually go to a good college!" Brandon smiled and took her hand. Stef called them over for a picture with their scholarships. Each of them grabbed their scholarships and walked over to Stef and Lena. Each of them held a scholarship in their hands and Brandon slid an arm around Callie's waist. They smiled at the camera and nearly blinked at the flash.

"Oops, sorry, meant to turn that off…" apologized Lena, Brandon and Callie laughed.

"Alright a toast!" called out Wyatt, holding up his can of coke.

"To Brandon and Callie, for not only getting in to Julliard but receiving scholarships!" everyone raised their cans and glasses.

"To Brandon and Callie." They echoed and then drank. Jude went up and hugged his sister

"I am so proud of you." Callie smiled even wider.

"Thanks Jude!" Soon everyone was hugging Brandon and Callie, and Callie couldn't help but wonder what Liam would think if he saw her now, him with his ruined life and herself on her way to Julliard in a year with her boyfriend. It was then that Callie decided, she would go and visit Liam to tell him that he failed, she was going to have an amazing life.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I had fun writing it, sorry it took so long for me to update! I will try to be quicker next time. Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The return of Callie ch 10**

**Thanks for all of the support! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I hope you guys like it!**  
On Saturday morning Callie woke up to the sounds of people moving around in the kitchen. She had to figure out how she was going to ask them if she could visit Liam in jail. She went downstairs slowly, trying to figure out who was down there before they saw her. It was only Stef, Lena and Brandon.

"Good morning!" Callie said as she entered the room Brandon looked up and went to pour her a cup of coffee.

"Morning Callie! Hey I have a question, how would you like to get your driver's license?" Callie was shocked and took the mug from Brandon with her mouth hanging open. Brandon smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Uh yeah! I would love to get my license, but don't I need a learner's permit? I don't know a thing about driving." Lena answered her question.

"Yes you need a permit but the school offers after school driver's ed. class for a few weeks if you would like me to sign you up?" Callie smiled

"Yeah! Yeah that would be great!" Stef looked at her suspiciously.

"What's on your mind Callie?" Callie hesitated, she had no idea how they would react. Brandon would hate the idea of her seeing Liam.

"I was wondering if I could go visit Liam in jail." Everyone in the room froze.  
"Why do you want to do that?" Asked Brandon in an even voice, but Callie could tell that he was hiding his anger.

"Because he tried to ruin my life and I want to make sure that he knows that he failed." Brandon put down his glass of water.

"Callie you don't need to visit him to prove that, he already knows that because he is there and you are here! If he doesn't know that then he is thicker than I thought." Stef had a calculating look on her face. She sighed before answering.

"If you want I can organize a visit at the jail." Callie was relieved

"Thank you" she said as she picked up her coffee and walked out of the room. Brandon was outraged.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU LETTING HER DO THIS?" He said not so calmly, his mother answered in a calm voice.

"Because if we didn't let her go then she would have gone by herself, you know her Brandon! You know that she wouldn't give up!" Brandon took a steady breath.

"I know her and I love her. Fine. If she is visiting Liam in jail then I am going with her." Stef nodded and Brandon left the room. He found Callie in the living room.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked cautiously, that wasn't exactly the way he wanted her to find out that he loved her."

"Just you yelling, I didn't hear Stef's response or whatever you said after that." Callie said innocently, it was the truth too. Brandon sat down next to Callie and turned her to face him.

"Well if you really want to go visit this guy in jail then I am coming with you," he said with a voice that wouldn't allow any argument. Callie nodded, because secretly she had hoped that Brandon would come with her. Brandon leaned in until their foreheads were touching, and Callie went a bit farther and kissed Brandon on the lips. He returned the kiss with passion, moving one hand to cup her face while the other rested on her hip. After a few minutes they were interrupted.

"Break it up!" Said Stef as she walked through the living room and went upstairs. Callie laughed; Brandon loved the sound of her laugh. He went in for one last kiss before they could be interrupted again. When they broke apart he decided that she ought to know how he felt.

"I love you." Callie said before Brandon could.

"I love you too." He answered with a smile, Callie smiled back. Together they walked back into the kitchen hand in hand so that they could finish their breakfast.

It was Sunday, Liam hasn't gotten a single visit from anybody since he got stuck in this hell hole, not even his parents came by. His only company was low life prisoners who were also stuck here for life. So when an officer came in one day, he had lost track of time, he was surprised. Probably my parents, he thought. Maybe they had forgiven him or gotten over the fact that he was a 'disgrace to the family name' or so his father put it. When he got to the room where his visitors were waiting, he was surprised to see Callie and her boyfriend sitting at the table. He thought for sure that his outburst in the courtroom had landed her, at the very least, in a group home.

"Hey Callie, miss me?" He quickly looked at Brandon to see his reaction. The kid tensed up but didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to tell you the news Liam." She paused until he returned his attention to her.

"And what's that?" He asked, half expecting her to be pregnant with his kid. But no, if that were the case she wouldn't look so happy.

"Jude and I are still living with the Foster's; they know Brandon and I are dating. Oh and Brandon and I just received full scholarships to Julliard. My point is you tried to destroy my life, I'm just letting you know that you failed." And with that, she got up and left the room, Brandon followed her with a smirk on his face.

Liam was frozen. He could not believe what he had just been told. He stood up calmly but then his demeanor suddenly changed, and he lashed out and flipped over the table, screaming in anger.  
Brandon and Callie, who had not yet left the building, heard the noise and turned around. Brandon got in front of Callie just in case someone escaped he wanted to protect her. One of the officers ran towards them.

"The young man you visited got very angry and flipped over a table, we sedated him but I am going to have to ask you to leave." He said firmly, Brandon nodded.

"Yeah we were just about to go." Said Brandon, and he and Callie left to go back home.

"Was that what you wanted?" Brandon asked Callie in the car.

"Yeah, I'm ok now." Brandon looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"Ok now?! Like you weren't before?" Callie sighed.

"Physically, I'm fine. Mentally however, it's been taking me a while to get over the whole almost dying thing. Seeing Liam the way he is, it gave me some closure." Brandon looked sad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly. Callie looked away from him.

"Admitting that I'm scared, that something bad really affected me. It's not easy." Callie sighed, Brandon understood, he forced her to look at him, holding her face in his hands.

"You don't always have to be the strong one you know, especially not around me. I understand that you had to take care of Jude all his life, because you never had a good home. But now you do. You only have to worry about yourself now. Please." Callie nodded; she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly. He kissed her on the cheek before starting to drive. All he wanted was a night alone with her. Hopefully they would get their chance soon, but only if she was ready.

'I want him' Callie thought to herself, then she caught herself, surprised to discover the truth. Yes she loved him, but was she really ready for something like that? Yes. She answered her own question. They would never get a chance though.

Both Callie and Brandon were surprised when they got home that day. Everybody was just sitting down I dinner and Callie and Brandon joined them.

"So the week after next is spring break, as all of you are fully aware. I just want to make sure that everyone knows what everyone else is doing so that they can plan accordingly. Jesus, you are going with the Rivera's to that camp right?"

"Yeah!" Jesus answered as he helped himself to some chicken. Lena continued.

"Momma and I are taking Mariana to Florida to a weeklong seminar on underage drinking, if you behave and don't complain on this trip Mariana, you will no longer be grounded at the end of it." Mariana nodded

"That leaves you three. Any of you have any plans?" Jude answered.

"You said that I could go to Conner's birthday party? It's a sleepover from Tuesday night until Wednesday morning."

"That's right; do you have a gift for him?" Asked Stef.

"Uh no." Answered Jude, Lena nodded.

"I can take you shopping after school tomorrow." Jude smiled.

"Thanks!" He said

"What about you two?" Lena asked Brandon and Callie. Both shook their heads.

"Momma and I are going to leave plenty of money for food, please do not throw a party while we are gone." Said Stef.

"C'mon mom! Look who you're talking to! Are any of us likely to throw a party?" Asked Brandon.

"Fair point." Answered Stef. After all this was Jude, who wasn't old enough to have these kinds of parties that Mariana loves to attend; Callie hates them and Brandon's the good guy.

"Well I guess that's settled!" Said Lena and soon the conversation turned to less interesting topics. But Brandon wasn't listening. He was going to be able to spend a night alone with Callie. Without anyone getting in the way.

**Love or hate the direction I'm taking this in? I honestly don't know what to think about it. Tell me ur thoughts. I am finally on Winter Break but I have family visiting so I won't be able to update….probably. I also haven't even written the next chapter and that will take a while. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Return of Callie ch11**

**Yay for a new chapter! Teehee I like this one **

"Hey Callie how was Drivers Ed.?" Asked Lena as Callie entered the kitchen at around 5:30 on Monday

"Harder than I thought it would be." Callie answered while getting a soda from the fridge.

"Well it's always nice to have a challenge now and then." said Lena, Callie laughed.

"Yeah, how long until dinner?"

"Uh, about an hour. Stef is going to be a little late coming home from work apparently they had some big drug bust this morning and she has been stuck filling out paperwork all afternoon." Said Lena while she cut up vegetables for a salad.

"Ooh, well then I guess I shouldn't complain about my afternoon then." Callie laughed again and Lena joined in again.

"Hey Callie how was Drivers Ed.?" Asked Jude who was just entering the kitchen.

"It was difficult; I am definitely going to have to pay attention." Jude nodded.

"How come it took you so long to get home? I thought Brandon was going to pick you up."

"Yeah I uh, decided to walk instead, it's such a beautiful night. I texted Brandon and he went to the store instead to pick up some stuff for dinner tomorrow night." They were having the Rivera's over for the first time since Mariana's little outburst, besides the wedding of course.

"Oh that was great of him, I was going to go tonight and he saved me a trip."

"Yes I did! Hello everyone." Said Brandon as he entered the room and placed three bags of groceries on the kitchen counter before kissing Callie on the cheek.

"How was Drivers Ed.?" He asked her

"OMG that is the third time I have heard that question! How about I answer it at dinner because then everybody will be in the same room."

"Ok." Brandon said before taking Callie's hand and pulling her outside. They went and sat on the bench that was out there. Brandon put his arm around Callie and pulled her closer to him.

"I haven't seen you all day." He whispered into her ear, Callie smiled up at him

"Sorry?" she said, silently asking if that would make up for it.

"Yeah I think I'm going to need a bit more than an apology." Callie smirked

"Oh really?" she could barely keep the laughter from creeping into her voice. She had definitely been a lot happier since Saturday.

"Yeah" and then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Callie kissed him back, bringing her hand up to stroke his face. There little make out session was interrupted once again by Stef, who was home earlier then she had planned

"Both of you have homework to do! Get in here!" both Brandon and Callie started laughing and didn't stop until they were inside again and upstairs in their respective rooms. It only took a minute for Brandon to start texting Callie

-_well that was fun _Callie didn't waste any time in responding

-_yeah, we should do it again sometime _she put her phone down and tried to concentrate on math but was interrupted again with a text

-_Spring Break is next week. We will have the house to ourselves for an entire night._ Callie smiled

-_hmm that could be boring being the only ones in the house._

_-I'm sure we can find something to do. _He answered

-_ I'm sure we will; now I have to go I want to get this math homework done before dinner_

_-have fun with that_

_- Oh I will_

Brandon smiled before putting his phone down and concentrating on his own homework. About a half an hour later they were called down for dinner.

"So, finish your math homework?" Brandon asked Callie as they walked down stairs together

"Yeah" Callie smiled mischievously at him before entering the dining room first.

"So Callie how was school today?" asked Stef as everybody sat down.

"It was good, I'm still working on catching up from all of the days that I missed but I'm doing well." The food began to get passed around as Stef asked more questions.

"And how was drivers Ed.?" Callie laughed softly

"What?" asked Stef, genuinely confused.

"Nothing, I've just been asked that a lot today. Uh it was good. Hard, but good." Stef nodded before turning to one of her sons

"So Jesus, have you finished all of your homework?"

"Yes as a matter of a fact I have. Lexi and I even went to the library today so that we could finish up a science project." Everyone around the table was either impressed or unconvinced.

"So, if I text Lexi and ask her if she went to the library with you she would say yes?" asked Mariana

"You can't text her you don't have your phone." Mariana was about to retort when Brandon interrupted

"True, Mariana can't but I can. Shall I?" said Brandon, a smile beginning to form on his face as he watched his brother twitch uncomfortably.

"You…you don't have her number!" that was when Callie decided to join in on the fun.

"No, but I do!" Callie pulled out her phone and started texting. Normally this would be when Stef or Lena said something like 'No texting at the table' but both were way too amused by this to intervene.

"Alright, Alright I wasn't actually at the library and my homework isn't actually done." Jesus admitted guiltily. Everyone around the table laughed and Callie put her phone away again, she didn't send the message.

"Get it done after dinner or we are confiscating your video game controller young man" said Stef

"Yes ma'am" answered Jesus. The conversation drifted off to other things of little importance, Brandon turned to Callie next to him and said softly

"Do you actually have Lexi's number or were you bluffing? I only ask because I was watching your screen, you were on Facebook, not texting." Callie smiled into her drink, after she put it down she whispered back

"Nope, I figured he wouldn't call me out on it because he was already under too much pressure."

"Nice"

"Thanks" then both Brandon and Callie returned their attention to the conversation that everybody else was having. Which turned out to be about a family vacation that they were planning for some time within the next year, to celebrate the one year anniversary of Stef and Lena's wedding. Also Callie's running away, but nobody mentioned that part. Stef and Lena were thinking about a cruise or maybe a family trip to a lake house on one of the Great Lakes in the United States. But they had to figure out if they could get some time off from their jobs first.

After dinner Brandon and Callie helped clear away the dishes as everyone else went to work on school work or do other stuff.

"Thanks guys, but momma and I can take it from here." Said Stef as Brandon and Callie carried the last of the dishes into the kitchen

"Are you sure?" asked Brandon as he set the plates on the counter.

"Yeah go on upstairs you two!" said Lena

"Ok" said Callie as she took Brandon's hand and pulled him upstairs and into his room, since Mariana was in theirs. Brandon pulled Callie close and kissed her on the lips, Callie responded enthusiastically. They broke apart when they needed air.

"Hi" said Callie, smiling.

"Hey" Brandon responded before leaning back in. They continued kissing until Callie pushed Brandon away when she felt things heating up.

"Not now, we have Spring break for that. I'm going to bed." Brandon smiled at the reminder that they were going to have the house to their selves for a full night.

"Good night." Brandon said before leaning in for a quick kiss then Callie left to go into her own room.

**Please please please leave a review! And thank you for reading **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Return of Callie ch12 **

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. I brought in a new character, someone we haven't officially met on the show either. :-P**

It was the next day, the Rivera's were over for dinner that night and everything was going smoothly. That was until the phone rang.

"Excuse me." Said Stef as she took her napkin off of her lap and went to answer the phone, the dinner conversation only paused for a moment before continuing. A few minutes later Stef re-entered the room and looked at Callie.

"The phone is for you Callie." Callie looked confused but excused herself and got up to get the phone. Stef returned to her seat and attempted to rejoin the conversation, meanwhile Callie had taken the phone into the living room.

"Hello?" she asked, thinking it was Wyatt, I mean who else would call her?

_-Hey Callie it's your father _Callie froze, this was not possible.

"How did you find me?" she asked

_-Don't you mean 'us'? I know that Jude lives there too _Callie didn't say anything and with a sigh the man who claimed to be her father continued

-_I have friends at social services. I want you and Jude to come live with me in San Francisco, I want us to be a real family. _

"Not a chance, why? After all this time, why try and contact me now? She asked

-_I found your mother's obituary online, I didn't know she was dead and I figured that you and Jude were in the foster system. I contacted Social Services and got them to tell me where you guys were living. I'm sorry Callie, for everything. _Callie took a deep breath

"Don't call here again, don't come anywhere near me or Jude or I will tell Stef, my adoptive mother who is also a cop, that you have been following me and are making me uncomfortable." Callie hung up without waiting for a response. She walked back into the dining room, Brandon looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"I need to talk to Jude." She said, startling everyone but Brandon

"Callie what's going on?" asked Stef as Jude got up from the table

"I… I can't explain I just need to talk to Jude." She led Jude out of the room and into the living room

"Callie, what's wrong?" Callie knelt down to get to Jude's level

"That was our father." Jude was shocked, he didn't remember anything about their father, who had abandoned them when Jude was only two.

"What did he want?" asked Jude

"He wanted us to come and live with him." Jude was confused

"Why? The only thing I remember about him is that he left us."

"I know baby, that's why I told him 'no'. I don't trust him." Jude nodded and hugged his sister

"We'll tell Stef and Lena but not until the Rivera's leave okay? I don't want to cause any more trouble." Jude nodded and together he and Callie walked back into the dining room.

"I'm sorry about that, it was really nothing, I over reacted." Callie explained when everybody gave her and Jude looks. Stef could tell that Callie was lying but decided to let it slide for now.

When the Rivera's left half an hour later Callie went upstairs to her computer and did a quick search of her father in old criminal records, she found what she needed and had just logged out when Stef called her back downstairs for a family meeting. She went downstairs and found everyone in the living room

"Ok Callie, I know that you were lying at dinner. Who was on that phone?" Callie took a deep breath and looked over at Jude while the whole family waited patiently for her answer

"Our father." She said calmly, everybody was silent, they were shocked. Callie went on after a minute

"He abandoned us three years before mom died, when she did he didn't claim us so we were put in the foster system. I don't trust him. He wanted us to come and live with him, he claimed that he didn't know that our mom died before now. I told him no." Stef took a deep breath

"Callie you know as well as I do that you don't get a say in this. Your father can claim parental rights over you and Jude." Callie smiled a little

"He would have to go to court to do that, and that's not something he's about to do willingly. That's why he called us instead of social services. He wanted us to come willingly without getting the courts involved." Brandon stepped in

"Why wouldn't your dad want to go to the court for this?" he asked

"Because he would be declared unfit. He just got out of jail for theft and has never held down a job for more than a month. No way would he be able to house and feed two kids." Callie answered and Brandon relaxed a little.

"How do you know this?" asked Mariana, curious to see how Callie could find that much about someone.

"There are websites where you can search for criminal records and other stuff." Callie answered, Mariana nodded like she was deep in thought.

"Do you think that he will try and contact you or Jude again?" Asked Stef

"I think that he planned on it but I might have scared him off by mentioning to him that you were a police officer." Callie said hesitantly as if she was unsure about whether or not she did the right thing.

"Good girl." Stef said with a smile then she continued

"If he contacts either of you again just tell me ok?" she said and both Callie and Jude nodded

"Alright, this family meeting is adjourned I'm sure you all have homework to do." Stef said as a way of dismissal. Everybody went upstairs to their rooms. Mariana immediately pulled out her laptop and started up the internet Callie was about to do the same so that she could access an online textbook when her phone buzzed with a text message from Brandon

-_I'm proud of you_

_-Thanks_

_-Something else is wrong, I can feel it _Brandon sent back

-_From all the way across the hall? _Callie joked

_-Callie, what is it? _

_-Nothing, really. I just wasn't expecting him to call. I haven't seen him in a long time. _

_-Do you remember the day he left?_

_-Like it was yesterday, he didn't even say goodbye to me, he just screamed at my mom, grabbed a bag and stormed out. Jude was so little he didn't understand what was going on. It took a few days for all of us to realize that he wasn't coming back._

_-I'm sorry_

_-Me too, but if he had never left us…_

_-Yeah?_

_-I never would have met you_

_-So you're saying that all the pain he put you through was worth it?_

_-In the end, yes. Definitely worth it. _

_-Good. I'd better go I have a lot to finish before tomorrow_

_-Same here _

_-Copycat _Brandon smiled as he got that last text from Callie, he turned back to his English essay and got to work on the two final paragraphs. Callie was just opening up her history textbook so she could complete a worksheet on the French Revolution.

**Hey, it's your friendly neighborhood author again (Well not neighborly, but hey, you get the idea) Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. I only remember them mentioning Callie and Jude's father once throughout the show so far, but I don't think they ever said what happened to him so I made my own interpretation. Anyway another chapter will be up as soon as I write one :-P**

**-daughterofathena2**


End file.
